supergamerchatfandomcom-20200215-history
Superlance123
superlance123 (SuperPlayzYT, SteveRacer8) is a male human who lives in a place that is unknown. He is most known for his experiences in certain Minecraft Servers, as well as other places. HISTORY Pre-Minecraft Era (????-Janurary 2014) Sadly not much is known about this era. This is because Super is a very secretive person and therefore does not reveal much from this era. The Single Player Era (January 2014 - October 2014) Super discovered Minecraft In January of 2014, and instantly enjoyed it. He would eventually phurchase Minecraft Pocket Edition (MCPE) in February of 2014. His first username was Broncokid123 During this era, MCPE was in update 0.8.1. The two major worlds during this time was a survival world and a creative world. The survival world had a dirt house as well as some other houses, but this world has been lost due to a very annoying brother. The creative world had a huge railway, which was constantly running due to how chunks worked back in that update. This world was also lost due to a annoying brother. When 0.9.0 released on July 10, 2014, Super was very hyped. However, nothing much happened at this point and most worlds at this time were lost to accidental deletions. SuperFlatBuild Era (October 2014 - February 2015) In October, Super gained a strange fascination for the game known as Spleef. He also discovered that there was a thing called servers. He played on Lifeboat Survival Games, but he wanted to play on a spleef server. Most servers that used to have Spleef were closed. On October 21, 2014, Super discovered a Website known as mcpeservers. He checked it out, and discovered that the number 2 server on the list was a server that advertised to have Spleef. It was known as SuperFlatBuild. Super joined the server, under a new username: superlance123. Since Super was an idiot at this time, he didn’t know you had to vote for the server on the website. After a frustrating hour and some bad staff members (names forgotten), he finally figured it out and got in creative mode. This was also when Super met DJgamingYT, who at the time was named HeroDJ. He also met Garry72 at this time as well. He would meet the other staff members via casually going on, but he really started to rise after the October Hacking of SuperFlatBuild. Super was promoted to Mod, then eventually Admin. Everything was going well, it seemed. However, young Super was also attention seeking, so for some strange reason, he kept saying “I’m gonna quit” and “Can I have HeadAdmin”. None of this lead to trouble though, until the release of 0.10. Super’s device at this time had auto update on, causing his Minecraft to update. SuperFlatBuild, however, didn’t update. This caused him to panic, and after school, he went on another device that still was in 0.9. He went on and asked why it wasn’t updated, and to update right now so he could play. Super was acting very immature and Emberous banned him. Due to this story, for two weeks Super plotted to hack into console (despite being an idiot and thought hacking was as easy as 123). He made a world plotting revenge against Emberous (again, young super). Eventually SuperFlatBuild did update to 0.10 3 weeks later. Super’s IP had changed, allowing him to get on. At this time, he began to realize the error of his ways. It appeared that no one had realized he was gone, but this didn’t effect Super. He began a new leaf. He no longer begged and he helped others. He managed to get repromoted to Mod, then Admin again. He even got OP for 24 hours. He was looked up to, and was well known within the staff team. However, at this time, FlareHub came into existence. Everyone was excited, expecting to see FlareHub and SFB exist in harmony, both servers rising. FlareHub was released in February 2015, with a good player count. What no one saw coming was that this marked the end of SuperFlatBuild. Early FlareHub / SuperCraft Era (February 2015 - June 2015) In late February, 2015, SuperFlatBuild was shut down. The IP redirected to FlareHub now. With this announcement, many people left. They were ashamed at Emberous (now xFlare) for doing this. Only a fraction remained, including Super. On March 30th, Super decided to try start up his own server, known as Super_Craft. It was an immediate hit, with some of the old sfb members returning. FlareHub was growing as well, more people discovered it. New gamemodes came out such as Skybattles, while Super_Craft grew as well. What no one saw coming was Super_Craft being hacked. In June, a person by the name of Messi2678 (Exact name unknown) joined the server and managed to hack into the console. He gave himself op and banned several staff members. After weeks of combating, it was decided that Super_Craft would become a private server. FlareHub Golden Age / DJCraft Era (June 2015 - October 2016) While the hacker chaos was happening, FlareHub grew more. While Skybattles was gone due to 0.11, Survival Games remained and it was becoming a big server. Big youtubers embraced the server. Super also was invited to the FlareHub Slack, a private group chat with other fh members. At this time, DJCraft was also released, a server owned by DJgamingYT. It was in a way, a faithful successor to SFB, but it was not intended to be so. It was beloved and was pretty big. While it did not reach the success SFB did, it did still end up being memorable. Nothing too much else huge happened to super in 2015, but 2016 brought big things. In Summer 2016, SuperFlatBuild 2 was released. It was the original SFB, but remastered (you could say). Old members actually returned that Super had not seen in years. Sadly, only 2 weeks later, xFlare shut it down once again. It was then that Super realized that Flare only did that so he could increase the count of FlareHub, despite its growth. It also was not very profitable. After this, FlareHub grew faster than ever, not because of SFB 2, but because more youtubers were joining the server. While this was happening, a private server known as FlareHub Survival started, with only the staff members able to join. It was ok, but did not have the spirit of a true survival world. Despite this, everything was going fine, until the creation of DJSMP. DJSMP was a survival multiplayer server made by DJgamingYT for some of the FH Staff. It was successful, but people in the slack were annoyed, causing DJ to create a new slack server for DJSMP only. This, however, led to the Massive Kick of 2016 The Dark Ages (October 2016 - June 2017) This era gets its name due to the fact that nothing big happened in this era and overall was not a enjoyable era. After the kicking occurred, DJSMP continued for a few more weeks before ending. In Late 2016, Super continued to join FlareHub and met new people that in which some he still talks to today. Around the same time, a twitter group chat with some users was created, known as Random Peeps. New and old people met here. In Early 2017, Super and DJ got in contact again with Flare and MCPEgirl2 (Now Avril) and the DJ Youtube Deal was proposed. It was turned down by DJ and they never had a formal conversation again. Around April 2017, a second DJSMP appeared. This one was not as successful as the original, but it was still mildly successful. A few weeks later, GuildSMP Season 1 began. It was more successful than DJSMP Season 2, but it still didn’t last very long and eventually ended by June.